IF
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: "Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu, saat kau bosan makan ramen." Dedicated to Shrine's event: Naruto's birthday. Mind to RnR? :D


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Prompt: Ramen.**

**Warning: Fic baru dari autor yang lama hiatus. Shonen-ai! OOC!**

**Dedicated to Naruto's birthday :D, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jadi begini…"<p>

"Hm?" Mata hitam pekat milik Sasuke melirik ke samping kanan, tapi mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah sesendok Lasagna yang baru saja dia lahap. Keju yang meleleh di mulut Sasuke membuatnya ketagihan, sampai-sampai dia tidak mau berhenti memakan masakan asal Italy di hadapannya sebelum benar-benar habis. Sasuke suka Lasagna.

"Kau tahu, makanan apa yang kau makan?"

Sesendok penuh Lasagna masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. "Hm...m…"

"Itu namanya Lasagna. Dan apa kau tahu, kalau Lasagna yang kau makan itu terbuat dari banyak sekali perisa makanan." Ujar pemuda di samping Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hmm…" Sasuke menelan Lasagna yang tadi ia kunyah. Dia menggerakkan sendoknya hendak memasukkan sesuap lagi, namun tangan pemuda di sampingnya menahannya. Sasuke memandangi wajah pemilik tangan itu dengan mimik tak senang. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau anak dari seorang dokter, harusnya kau tahu bahwa perisa makanan apabila dikonsumsi secara terus menerus dengan jumlah yang banyak akan membuat manusia mengalami penurunan daya ingat." Pemuda itu menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan semangat menggebu.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "kau sok tahu, Dobe." Sasuke mengingkirkan tangan '_dobe_' yang menghalanginya dan kembali makan.

'Dobe' mengerucutkan bibir, mengutuki sikap Sasuke yang bagitu kejam padanya. "Aku tidak sok tahu, aku berani bertaruh kalau sekarang kau sudah pikun."

Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat ke atas yang sedang makan Lasagna itu menghentikan kunyahannya, menatap lurus mata 'Dobe', mimik tak senang makin jelas terukir di wajahnya. "Sekalipun aku makan satu ton Lasagna, aku tidak akan pikun, aku belum tua." Sasuke meletakkan sendok dan menjauhkan piring dari jangkauannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kenyang, atau makan eneg dengan Lasagna.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita tes! Aku tidak main-main. Naruto selalu bertanggung jawab dengan semua ucapannya!" pemuda di samping Sasuke―yang ternyata bernama Naruto―mengeraskan suaranya.

Kedua kali untuk hari ini, Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

* * *

><p><strong>I F<strong>

**By: Pearl Jeevas**

* * *

><p>Dua pemuda duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Pemuda yang satu memiliki kulit putih susu, mata hitam, memakai kaus hitam kasual dipadukan dengan jaket bitu, bernama Sasuke. Pemuda yang lain, bermata biru jernih, rambutnya berwarna pirang menyala, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada―Naruto. Keduanya memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak senang. Mereka berdua sedang bertengkar.<p>

"Sekarang… kau coba sebutkan, hal apa saja yang tak kau lupakan?" Setelah hamper lima belas menit bergelut dengan keheningan, pemuda bernama Naruto lah yang memulai pembicaraan.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, "apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melupakan apapu―"

"―bohong!" Sela Naruto cepat. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuu-_chan_, anjingmu. Kau lupa memberinya makan hingga dia mati kelaparan. Kau selalu tak mengunci pintu apartemen saat pergi kuliah. Kau sering lupa, dimana kau menyimpan kunci mobilmu sendiri." Naruto menarik napas panjang, "bahkan kau lupa 'kan, kau meninggalkan celana dalammu di rumahku!" pemuda pirang itu berteriak kesetanan.

Sasuke melotot ketika mendengar kata 'celana dalam' keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan nada dan intonasi yang cukup tinggi. Pipi putih miliknya memanas dengan segera.

"Psst… yang terakhir tidak perlu disebutkan, baka."

"Biar saja, biar kau ingat!"

"Psst! Pssst!" Sasuke mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon supaya Naruto tak lagi membicarakan hal itu.

Naruto pun berangsur-angsur diam, lalu bersandar ke sofa merah hati yang sekarang dia duduki.

Keheningan menyergap lagi diantara mereka.

"Kalau yang itu kuakui aku memang lupa. Tapi kau tahu kan, jadwal kuliahku padat sekali." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Dia menggeser duduknya hingga berada di sebelah Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, hari ini hari apa?" Tanya si pirang.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, otaknya mencoba mengingat. "Hari Selasa."

"Sekarang Senin, baka!"

"Benarkah?"

"Sebegitu miskinnya kah anak seorang dokter, sampai-sampai tidak mampu membeli kalender? Atau… apa fungsinya handphone, laptop, dan jaringan internet di sekitarmu?" Naruto meninggikan nada bicaranya lagi. Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauhi bahunya. Tapi bukannya menjauh, malah makin menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Cih… jangan dekati aku!"

"Aku ingin seperti ini." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto, tangan kirinya merangkul badan pemuda pirang itu. "Kau diam saja."

"Jangan seenaknya sendiri!" si pirang masih saja mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Hmmph…"

Tiga menit mencoba lepas dari pelukan maut Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto menyerah karena untuk saat ini dia tidak melihat celah sedikitpun untuk lari. Akhirnya Naruto pun diam, tapi dalam hatinya mengutuki nasib sialnya.

Walaupun sambil mengutuk, Naruto rindu juga dengan posisi seperti ini. Dimana mereka bersantai berdua, melupakan segenap urusan perkuliahan yang begitu rumit. Melupakan semua penat akibat tugas-tugas yang diberikan dosen secara tidak manusiawi. Mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang disekitarnya yang seolah berkata; mengapa-ada-dua-lelaki-bermesraan-seperti-itu. Jawabannya tentu saja karena mereka lebih dari sekedar teman! Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah hampir lupa rasanya berpelukan satu sama lain.

Ini karena mereka sibuk.

―Bukan, lebih tepatnya Sasuke lah yang 'menyibukkan' diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dobe," kini giliran Sasuke yang membuka pembicaraan. "Kalau tidak salah, bukankah tanggal 30 September kita ada janji untuk jalan-jalan?" Dia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Naruto.

"30 September, katamu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Iya, apa kau lupa kalau kita ada janji?"

"30 September ya? Sekarang sudah lewat sepuluh hari sejak tanggal itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau yang lupa dengan janji kita. Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan setelah Oktober."

"Oh tidak!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berlari melihat kalender di sudut ruang santai apartemen yang sekarang dia tempati. Kalender persegi miliknya masih menunjukkan tanggal 29 September,dia lupa untuk merobek kalender itu. Sasuke menepuk jidat dan segera merobek lembaran-lembaran kalender. Dengan segera, angka 29 berubah menjadi 10.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu meremas kertas kalender dan membuangnya di sembarang tempat. Lalu dia kembali duduk di samping Naruto, namun tak begitu lama kemudian dia sudah merebah dengan menjadikan paha Naruto sebagai bantalnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya bisa diam sambil mengutuki diri.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sesungguhnya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, hanya saja… dia tidak ingin mengatakannya secara langsung, karena baginya itu amat merendahkan harga diri. Pemuda pirang itu bergelut dengan hati dan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sasuke…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin minta maaf?"

"Untuk apa?"

Bagaikan ditusuk seribu jarum, tiba-tiba dada Naruto terasa sangat sakit.

"Harusnya kau tahu." Ujar Naruto singkat.

"Apa karena aku melupakan janji kencan kita? Tenang saja, aku akan mengosongkan jadwal dan menggantinya di hari lain." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mulai menyamankan diri tidur di pangkuan Naruto.

Bukan itu… sungguh bukan itu yang dimaksud Naruto. Naruto tidak meminta waktu luang Sasuke. Naruto tidak ingin kencan yang batal karena kepikunan Sasuke itu ditebus dengan kencan lain―yang kemungkinan besar, Sasuke pasti akan lupa lagi― bukan itu. Pemuda pirang itu hanya ingin satu kata terucap dari mulut Sasuke.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto menelan ludah. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin berkata sesuatu padaku?" Naruto berkata dengan sangat pelan, hampir berbisik.

Sasuke membuka matanya lalu menatap lurus kepada kedua mata biru jernih pemuda di hadapannya, "memangnya kau mau aku bicara apa?"

"Karena hari ini…" Kali ini Naruto benar-benar berbisik.

"Kau ingin aku menebaknya? Jangan menyuruhku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, Dobe. Aku banyak pikiran."

Bukan lagi seribu jarum yang menusuk dada Naruto, melainkan sebuah pedang beracun. Detakan demi detakan jantungnya terasa amat sakit dan menyiksa.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"10 Oktober! Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang pelupa?"

Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka, dia segera bangkit dari rebahnya lalu pergi ke dapur. Dan dia kembali membawa segelas air.

"Sasuke… apa yang biasa kau lakukan tanggal 10 Oktober?" Kesekian kalinya Naruto bertanya.

"10 Oktober tahun lalu? Tentu saja aku sudah lupa, Dobe. Kau sendiri yang menyebutku pikun." Sasuke meminum air tanpa warna di tangannya dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. Dia kembali duduk di sofa, namun berjarak lumayan jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Jadi… kau benar-benar lupa?" Dia berkata dengan suara yang pelan, namun Sasuke masih mampu mendengarnya. Naruto menunduk.

"Memang apa yang harus aku ingat?" Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Bicara yang jelas agar aku mengerti maksudmu."

"…" Hening, Naruto tak menjawab. Dia tetap menunduk.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Dobe?"

"Belum."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"…"

"Hei?"

"Aku tidak lapar, hanya saja, kurasa aku ingin pulang." Si pirang berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu. Namun tangan putih milik Sasuke menahannya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, setidaknya berilah aku sebuah ciuman." Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, memandangi wajah Sasuke selama kurang lebih lima detik. Sebelum akhirnya berjinjit dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Setelah itu, dia langsung keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, meninggalkan debam pintu yang sangat keras. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong melihat sikap aneh dari Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi… Pemuda berkulit putih itu mulai berpikir dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Belum satu menit dia berkutat dengan pikirannya, pintu apartemennya terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok yang tadi barusan mencium bibirnya. Wajah sosok itu begitu gusar dan kusut.

"Naruto… kenapa kau kembali?" Panggil sekaligus tanya Sasuke pada sosok itu.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Sesuatu yang kau lupakan."

Sasuke mengernyit, "kenapa kau selalu bicara kesana-kemari? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Naruto menghela napas, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Berhentilah berpikir keras, itu akan membuat otakmu makin pikun."

"Baik, aku berhenti berpikir." Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Bagus. Sekalian saja, berhentilah mencintaiku."

"…hah?"

Tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun, pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu langsung keluar. Meninggalkan bunyi debam yang jauh lebih keras dibanding tadi.

Sasuke yang dibalut rasa kesal dan emosi tak kuasa menendang sebuah rak sepatu yang ada dihadapannya hingga isinya berhamburan dan susunannya patah menjadi beberapa bagian. Mereka sering bertengkar, dan jika mereka bertengkar selalu ada salah satu yang mengalah dengan meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Tidak… bukan salah satu dari mereka. Kenyataannya, selalu Naruto yang mengalah dan meminta maaf. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan kata yang terdiri dari empat huruf itu; MAAF.

Haruskah kali ini Naruto lagi yang meminta maaf?

Tempat sepatu yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya itu kembali ditendang dengan kekuatan penuh dan Sasuke baru berhenti ketika dia merasa kuku jari kakinya ada yang patah hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Pemuda berambut biru tua duduk terpekur di samping bongkahan tempat sepatu yang telah tak berbentuk lagi. Dia memandangi kuku jari kakinya yang patah dan mengeluarkan darah. Rasanya sakit, tapi rasa marah bercampur perasaan menyesal lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Ingatannnya berputar ke kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu, saat Naruto berkata untuk berhenti mencintainya. Apa yang membuat Naruto marah? Memang apa yang dia lupakan? Apa itu begitu penting, hingga membuat Naruto semarah ini? Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, dia lalu memejamkan mata dan memeluk kedua lututnya yang terlipat di depan dada.

Kalau dipikir lagi, akhir-akhir ini penyakit pikunnya mulai menjadi-jadi. Sasuke mulai merenung dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Hanya beberapa detik saja, karena handphone yang berada di saku celana panjangnya bergetar. Setengah malas-malasan dia merogoh dan mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi tersebut. Wajah lesunya langsung berubah 180° ketika melihat screen handphonenya yang berkedip-kedip. Bagaikan ditampar dengan panci panas ketika indra pengelihatannya membaca sebaris tulisan dari yang ditampilkan layar gadget mahalnya. Sebuah alaram bertuliskan; "Ul4ng T4hun Dobe". Mengapa Sasuke memakai angka '4' untuk menggantikan huruf 'A', mungkin sedang ngetrend atau ada alasan lain? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan dan Sasuke sendiri yang tahu.

Mata oniks miliknya melotot. Dengan segara dia bangkit dari posisi galaunya dan berlari pontang-panting menuju ruang tengah. Sesampainya di sana, dia obrak abrik segala benda yang ada di atas meja dan baru berhenti ketika lensa matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah benda kecil bernama kunci mobil. Tanpa menunggu detik jam berganti, dia segera berlari keluar tanpa mengunci pintu apartemennya. Bukan… bukannya dia lupa, tapi kali ini ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengunci pintu apartemen.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat parkir, beberapa kali dia hampir menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan dan memecahkan tiga pot bunga hias milik tetangganya. Setelah sampai di mobil, tanpa ba bi bu lagi, kaki panjangnya menginjak pedal gas dengan sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan gedung apartemennya, menuju ke rumah Naruto.

Namun baru sampai di tengah jalan dia teringat sesuatu: dia butuh kado untuk Naruto, dan dia belum memilikinya. Pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu langsung membanting setir ke kanan dan merapat pada trotoar, Sasuke tahu ada tulisan dilarang parkir di sana, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dengan tetap berlari dia masuk ke area pertokoan lalu masuk ke toko pakaian pria. Hampir semua model ditunjuknya, seolah akan membeli semuanya. Sasuke hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk memilih ―atau lebih tepatnya hanya menunjuk-nunjuk―dia cepat-cepat ke kasir. Namun pemuda itu mematung seperti orang mati berdiri ketika menyadari uang di dompetnya tinggal satu lembar senilai seribu¥. Dan sialnya, kartu kredit ataupun ATMnya raib entah kenapa. Rupanya Sasuke lupa memasuukan kartu-kartu penting kedalam dompetnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Pukul 7 sore, Naruto sedang duduk di kursi ruang TV di kediamannya. Matanya tertuju pada layar datar sebuah televisi yang menayangkan acara komedi, tapi pikirannya terbang entah kemana.<p>

Biasanya, pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan itu selalu tertawa sampai kehabisan napas ketika menonton acara komedi ini. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu Naruto tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata, begitu juga dengan kemarin. Tapi hari ini, segalanya berubah. Sejak pulang dari rumah Sasuke tadi, jiwanya seperti hilang di tengah jalan. Naruto sudah hampir menyerupai zombie.

Kelopak kecoklatan itu hampir tak berkedip selama satu jam penuh.

Satu cup ramen instan di hadapannya mulai mendingin, sudah tak ada asap lagi yang mengepul diatasnya, tapi ternyata Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan favoritnya itu. Padahal, dua hari yang lalu dia mampu menghabiskan tiga dua mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo, begitu juga kemarin. Tapi hari ini, semuanya berubah. Naruto kehilangan nafsu makan.

Naruto membisukan suaranya dalam keheningan, dan kini mencoba membutakan matanya dalam kegelapan. Jika bisa, mungkin dia juga akan menyesakkan nafasnya dalam ruang hampa, kalau bisa.

Hening… Gelap… Sesak… semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri pemuda pirang. Ia coba lupakan segalanya, semua yang membuatnya jengkel dan marah hari ini. Dia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan rasa kecewa, karena orang yang dianggapnya paling special telah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto menarik nafas lagi, lalu menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan perasaan dendam. Dia menarik nafas lagi…

―Klak―

Belum sempat dihembuskannya, nafas itu tercekat di tenggorokan ketika dia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka. Dia tahu dengan jelas siapa pelakunya. Karena yang mempunyai kunci rumah ini hanya dia, dan seseorang lagi―

―Sasuke…

_Mau apa dia kemari?_

"Dobe, aku datang―" Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto, tapi dia mengabaikannya.

Suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat, makin dekat, aura pemilik langkah kaki itu terasa makin kuat, makin kuat, dekat, hingga akhirnya Naruto merasakan kursi di sampingnya telah di duduki.

"Naruto." Suara berat milik Sasuke terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. "Aku hampir saja melupakan hari ulang tahunmu." Tangan dingin milik pemuda berambut biru tua itu terangkat untuk membelai helaian pirang di atas kepala Naruto. Namun si pirang tak memberikan reaksi yang berarti, tetap mematung seakan-akan belaian tangan Sasuke hanyalah angin lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…" sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Selamat ulang tahun." Sebuah kecupan lagi mendarat di pipinya hingga mengenai ujung bibir.

Akhirnya terucap juga… kalimat itu… kalimat ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu.

―tapi Naruto belum memberikan respon, matanya tetap terpejam, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nanar, dirangkulnya badan yang lebih kecil darinya itu sembari merapatkan jarak antara mereka. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun," dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto. "Asal jangan diam seperti ini, silahkan marah padaku."

… Sampai sejauh ini pun, Naruto tetap mematung. Sasuke hampir putus asa.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya, tangan kanannya menyahut sebuah tas plastik dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Naruto.

―Tetap hening, tetap mematung. Sasuke benar-benar menyerah.

Sasuke menunduk lalu mengecup pelan bibir pemuda lainnya yang masih terkatup rapat. Pemuda berambut biru tua itu tersenyum kecut, lalu berkata "Itu kado untukmu, aku pulang dulu." Lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi sebuah tangan menariknya dan memaksanya duduk kembali. Tangan itu… milik Naruto. Perasaan terkejut dan lega bercampur aduk di dada Sasuke. Segaris senyuman terukir di wajah kusutnya.

"Dobe?"

"Ramen instan?" Naruto membuka matanya dan langsung menatap lurus mata Sasuke, mereka saling berpandangan. "Mengapa kau memberiku kado dua bungkus ramen instan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Memangnya kenapa, eh? Tentu saja kenapa!" Dia membuka kantong plastik dan mengeluarkan kedua ramen 'kado ulang tahunnya'. "Benda seperti ini kau hadiahkan pada pacarmu? Nggak elit banget!"

"Tapi, Dobe…"

"Kukira kau akan memberiku sesuatu yang lebih berguna!"

"Dobe, aku―"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Melupakan hari ulang tahun pacarnya, dan sekarang memberinya kado dua bungkus ramen yang harganya lima ratus¥. Kau tahu, bahkan aku memakan ramen ini tiga minggu sekali dan―hmmph―mmph…"

Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya, dan seketika itu juga Naruto berhenti bicara. Satu kecupan biasa, tidak ada lumatan, tidak pula gigitan, ciuman mereka tanpa rengkuhan maupun tautan jemari, tanpa ada gerakan sensual lainnya, namun dalam durasi yang cukup lama. Ciuman yang cukup menghangatkan, dan meredakan emosi.

Ketika Sasuke merasa Naruto sudah cukup tenang, dia menjauhkan rapatan bibir mereka.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "sudah kubilang, berhentilah menciumku secara tiba-tiba. Dan, berhentilah mencintaiku."

"Hah?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Aku akan berhenti mencintaimu, saat kau berhenti memakan ramen." Seulas senyum tulus terukir jelas di wajah Sasuke. Naruto hampir salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti menciummu secara tiba-tiba." Sasuke tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, Dobe."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf. Naruto tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?

Ketika mendengar mantra itu, perasaan marah, kecewa, dan jengkel yang ada di kepala Naruto menguap entah kemana. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunduk.

"Ne, Sasuke…" kata Naruto. "Kurasa aku lapar."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "kalau begitu kita makan saja ramennya."

Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Kata Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen. "Mengapa kau memberiku kado dua bungkus ramen―bahkan satunya kau makan sendiri― padahal kau tau simpanan ramen di lemari makananku bisa dimakan selama tiga bulan kedepan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "oh itu…" dia menyeruput kuah ramen instan di tangannya. "Sebenarnya tadi, aku akan membelikanmu baju. Tapi saat aku akan membayar, baru kusadari uang di dompetku tinggal seribu¥. ATM dan kartu kreditku hilang entah kemana. Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana―Aduuh!"

Sasuke mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lembaran sumpit dari Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Halo semua… apakah ada yang kenal saya? *bows* author yang sudah setengah tahun nggak pernah baca fanfic ataupun ke ffn kini hadir lagi dengan membawa sebuah cerita abal yang didekasikan untuk event-nya Shrine XD (hore, saya nanti dapet awards lagi)<p>

Bagaimana menurut anda? Bolehkah saya bertanya, apa fic ini layak baca? Sumpah saya mau bikin satu kalimat saja susahnya minta ampun. Kalau jalan ceritanya aneh silahkan di protes lewat review ya!

Dan kenapa judulnya IF? Entahlah… saya lagi suka aja dengan kata itu. Kata 'if' banyak muncul di soal-soal logaritma jadi ya―*ditabok* Padahal menurut saya, cerita dan judulnya benar-benar gak nyambung. Tapi ya sudahlah…

Oya, satu lagi. Maaf untuk semua fic yang terbengkalai, saya benar-benar sibuk dengan RL. Waktu luang biasanya langsung saya pakai buat tidur, karena kesehariannya sudah cape sekali. Kalau ada yang tanya, kapan mau dilanjutin… hh…. Biar rumput yang bergoyang yang menjawabnya.

Mungkin segitu saja, sankyuu sudah mau baca. Mind to review?


End file.
